


On Top of The World

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Based on a Tumblr request.Prompt: Things you say when we're on top of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this one only, let's pretend that Argentina NT won that final in 2014, okay?

 

 

 

“Can you believe it? We’re just getting closer and closer!” Sergio says with excitement. Even his voice sounds like the drips of sunrays.

Leo smiles from his bed where he is sitting. He stares at Sergio’s face, almost split into two because of the wide grin that he’s wearing.

“Try to calm down, Kun. We need to focus on the final.” He says, even though he knows that it is hard to not feel the euphoria of being one of the World Cup finalists.

“But we are so close, Leo. We are…we’re just one step away from being on top of the world.”

The delightful expression on Sergio’s face and his smile is just so infectious, Leo can’t stop himself from smiling too.

“I know. And now, to make sure that we get to that top, we better get some sleep now, okay? We need all the rest that we can have.”

Without giving Sergio any chance to protest, Leo turns off the light. Darkness covers them, except for some dim light from the lights outside, sneaking in from the window.

Leo closes his eyes, but he can hear Sergio moving around, turning and tossing on his bed. Leo flips himself, so now he’s facing the wall.

“Leo,” Sergio whispers. Leo shuts his eyes tighter.

“Hey, Leo…” Sergio calls him again.

“Kun, I’m trying to get some sleep here,” he says, trying to sound annoyed. But of course, he fails. He can never be angry at Sergio anyway. Even if Sergio can be annoying, Sergio is a nice and pleasant kind of annoyance.

“Leo!” Sergio whispers once again.  This time his tone becomes more insistent. Leo sigh. He opens his eyes and turns around to face Sergio.

“What?”

Sergio is propping his head on one of his hands, looking at Leo. It’s too dark to see his face. But Leo finds it a bit surprising to hear the serious tone coming from Sergio.

“If we win it, what is the first thing that you would do?”

Leo stays quiet for a second or two, thinking. And then he smiles. He knows that maybe Sergio can’t see him ( ~~and maybe it’s better that way, though~~ ), but he stares right at Sergio.

“I’ll do the thing that I have been wanting to do for so long.”

“What is it?”

Leo chuckles. He’s glad that it’s dark, so Sergio won’t see any change of colors on his face.

“Oh, you’ll see, Kun. When we win it, you’ll see me doing the thing that I have been wanting to do all this time.”

Sergio says nothing for a while. The he sighs.

“Okay, then,” he says, even though he doesn’t sound so satisfied with that answer. “Okay.”

“What about you?” Leo asks him back. “What would you do?”

Silence falls again between them. And somehow, Leo gets nervous as he waits for Sergio to answer him.

“You know what, Leo?” Sergio finally says.

“What?”

“I think I will do the same thing as what you will do.”

Leo can’t stop himself from gasping. He blinks a few times, trying to regain his self-control.

“Okay, Kun,” he says. “Let’s win it, and then we’ll see what will happen, then.”

 

 *******  

The world is blue and white and all the bright colors, swirling around with the noise from the crowd in the background. Everything feels like the most beautiful dream but all the screaming and laughs and tears feel so real.

 _So this is how it feels_ , Leo thinks to himself, looking around and savour the feeling. _This is how it feels to be on top of the world._

“Leo!”

Even in the sea of the people, in the middle of all the laughter and shouting and everything that swirling around them, Leo can still easily find Sergio, who is running towards him.

It’s like Sergio is the sun itself as his smile is blinding, his eyes are the brightest light.

Leo is no longer thinking as he opens his arms and lets himself being wrapped by Sergio’s embrace. He only feels now. He only feels the taste of victory, he only feels Sergio’s arm around him.

“We made it, Leo!” Sergio is half-crying with tears of joys, Leo can feel the warm trail of the tears as Sergio presses the side of his head against Leo’s face. Or maybe it’s his own tears. Leo can’t make himself care.

Sergio pulls himself away a little, and squeezes Leo’s shoulders. “Leo! We’re on top of the world! Can you believe it?”

Leo tries to say something. Tries to find words that can explain this feeling that bubbling inside of him. But he fails. So he only nods, and smiles. His face is hurting from smiling but he doesn’t care. He is on top of the world now. _They_ are on top of the world now. 

“Now do it, Leo!” Sergio’s eyes are smiling too and it’s just too beautiful, the lights in his eyes that are looking at Leo. Too beautiful, it almost hurts. “Do whatever you’ve been wanting all this time, like you’ve said.”

 _Fuck it, we are on top of the world now_ , Leo tells himself. And he has promised himself that he would do it when he’s on top of the world.

So Leo puts his hands on Sergio’s cheeks, and kisses him.

He can hear Sergio gasps, but he keeps on pressing his lips against Sergio’s. He lets himself devour something that he has been wanting, has been wishing to do for so long, for too long.

Leo pulls himself away, but still has his hand on Sergio’s cheeks.

His face is burning and his heart is jumping around in his ribcage. Then suddenly a realization hits him and he instantly pulls his hands away from Sergio.

His mind frantically trying to find something that he can say to explain, to give a reason of what he just did.

But then he looks at Sergio’s eyes and he realizes that Sergio is smiling. He is smiling at Leo with a warm look in his eyes.

Before Leo can think of anything to do, anything to say, Sergio puts a hand on the back of Leo’s head.

“And I will do it too,” Sergio whispers. “I’ve told you, I’ll do the same thing like you. Because it’s also something that I have been wanting too all this time.”

When he feels Sergio’s lips against his lips again, Leo feels that not only that they are on top of the world. He feels that the world belongs to them. Only to the two of them.


End file.
